Love
by Guardian Angel One
Summary: A young Midii's innocent question is answered by fate.


Love

by Guardian Angel One

pure_angel_i@yahoo.com

www.geocities.com/pure_angel_i/

Hey there! This is my third attempt at a Gundam Wing fan fic, but my first finished one. This fic contains a slight 12x3, and quite a bit of 11xOC, and 11x13. Enjoy!

The little girl tossed and turned, her blond locks wrestling each other against her yellow elephant pillow. She opened wide blue eyes with curiosity as the full moon took up her vision from it's perch outside her window. A couple stars could be seen, chatting with the moon in twinkle-talk while bathing the blonde's room in a white glow, banishing shadows along a path that led from her door to her bed.

Expertly, she slid silently from her big-girl bed Daddy had bought for her last week, clutching her yellow lion blanket as she went. Her Daddy would sigh and say "Quicksilver" whenever he saw her do something quietly- which was often. She didn't know why. She'd rather be a "Quickyellow".

Sticking to the trail of moonlight, she quickly darted silently out of her room. Next to her, a slight sound could be heard, muffled by the wall. The nursery was there; a place the young Midii had spent quite some time in, and for a while with her brothers.

Sighing like Daddy always did when the babies began to cry, she crept over to the nursery door and nudged open the door. Poking her head through, she put one finger to her mouth, as her mother had taught her. "Shh," she whispered. "I gotsa question I gotsa ask Daddy. I won't be gone long, so... um... don't... fret." She said that final word a bit louder, pleased she had remembered her mother's phrase so well. She wanted to be just like her mommy, and that meant speaking like a grown-up. 

Closing the door, she turned and quietly ran down the rest of the hall, noting the darkness. She pulled her fierce yellow lion blanket around her like a cape, warding off possible monsters. A few plants that she and her mama had potted seemed much scarier and evil in the night. The dinky Mickey Mouse nightlight barely dented the dark. Finally, around the corner to another hallway, she spotted the thin line of light coming from her parent's room. Relief flooded through her, and she slowed to a casual walk.

Frankly pushing open the door, Midii pasted a bright smile and jumped onto her parents bed. Well, actually, it was onto her mother's lap and Papa's stomach, cause her daddy had been lying down while her mother sitting up. But after a little grumbling and moving, she had her parents undivided attention and smiles. 

"Mama," little Midii began, "do you remember the story you told the twins when we put them down to sleep?"

The long golden hair of her mother smelled faintly of vanilla. Midii snuggled a bit closer to it as she heard her mama's reply. "Yes, dear heart?"

"Remember when the prince kissed the princess and they fell in love?"

"Ana, you're teaching her about kissing already?" Midii's father looked to his wife. "Perhaps I should leave the room so you two could have some girl talk-"

"NO! Papa, I want you to talk to!" Midii grabbed at his hand, her lion blanket falling partially over it. As if the blanket weighed more than the world, it locked William's hand in that position and froze the man's body. Sighing, as he always did nowadays, he settled back down, albeit a little farther. Midii took this opportunity to snuggle between her parents using the lion blanket as a comforter. "What's love?"

Her parents' eyebrows raised. 

"The prince kissed the princess and they fell in love. What's love? Is it like a mud puddle?"

Her mother chuckled and patted Midii's hand. "Dear heart, you want to fall in love already? Love is something for grown-ups. Not for little angels with lions to protect them."

"But you said I love you. How do you know?"

"Ana, such lies..." The little girl turned to her father now. His expression was serious, but his eyes twinkled slightly with the light from the fireplace which burned behind him, reflected by a mirror on her mother's side. "Love is for everyone. Of course you love us, just as much as we love you. Love is that feeling inside of your heart when you see someone. You know you want to be near them. You know you can trust them and want to protect them. Umm..." Seeing his daughter's slightly wary stare, he tried again. "You know you can tell them all the places you hide your Christmas presents and want to give them lion blankets. You would give them your lion blanket. That's when you know you love them."

Understanding shined through Midii's blue eyes, like moonlight on a calm ocean. "If you had a lion blanket, and there were lots of scary monsters, and I didn't have one, would you give it to me?"

"Of course, dear heart," her father said as he smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked over to her mother and felt better at her mama's smile. 

"What about the twins? What if THEY don't have a lion blanket?"

Her mother hugged her, more tightly than usual. "Then we would wrap the lion blanket around you and them. It's big enough. Now, dear heart, it's too late for little girls with big questions. It's time for dreams."

Midii stubbornly swallowed a sudden yawn that emerged with the reminder and sat up from her cuddled position. "So they just had to kiss and they knew they were in love?"

"It often takes time, dear heart. But with your mother and I, yes, it does take just one kiss." Her father also sat up and smiled, his green eyes flashing with tired joy as he remembered meeting Ana. "Do you need help going to bed Midii?"

"No, Daddy. I can make my way back." The little girl crawled out of the bed, than changed her mind and got back between them. Carefully, she spread her blanket out so half covered her mother and half covered her father. Her parents looked at her perplexed.

"I thought I saw some monsters when I was coming to your room." And with that whispered comment, she slipped out and through the door, running back to her room as silently and quickly as ever. 

Back in bed, her father chuckled as intense warmness covered his heart. "Ana, did you ever see such a beautful daughter? She takes after you in more than looks, apparently. Her heart is just as lovely as yours."

Ana smiled, her big blue eyes, resting on his green ones. "I think you should stop your flattery and we should get some sleep as our daughter is doing right now."

"Daughters," he corrected gently before embracing her, being careful of her stomach and the new life that it now harbored. This one would be a girl, a lovely girl as lovely as his Ana and Midii. Smiling, he turned over and turned off the light. Lying down, he wrapped his arms around his wife and fell into blissful slumber. 

Ana smiled slightly and allowed herself to be held for the next couple hours. She napped slightly, then awoke in time to slip out of his embrace, quietly and quickly. Her blond locks were highlighted silver by the moonlight as she stealthily crept out of the room, down the hall to the stairs. Once at the entrance, she unlocked the door and allowed five men into William Une's home. She sadly smiled as she watched them creep to her and Will's room, then allowed her face to harden. _I'm sorry Midii. But love is also powerful. Not even your lion blanket can stop it._

Ultimately, William Une was able to kill the men, but at the cost of his lower body as a shot ripped through his back. Ana Une, the Federation's best lieutenant at the time, allowed him to be taken as a traitor and watched as he was charged with treason for giving weapons and information to the colonial rebel forces somewhere in L-3. After her son was born, she placed him in the same institution with his sister, brothers, and father, wiping her hands of the matter. Mister Treize had finally noticed her, and she was quickly finding her way into his heart. It was odd how one moment she was bitter over her silly marriage to a poor captain she had chosen on a whim at sixteen, and the next she was the sixteen-year-old, idealistic and in love with her commanding officer. At times, it seemed she forgot her children and husband existed. Well, ex-husband now.

Midii never knew. Her father couldn't break Midii. He wouldn't twist his daughter as someone had twisted his wife. And as she and her brothers were split up to take positions in the Federation's army he allowed his heart to die. With Midii's eyes shining at him, she swore allegiance to the Federation to earn room and board for her family. Midii would never know the day she met Nanashi, the boy who looked so much like her father was more than just another start of a infiltration mission the Federation sent her on. It was the day her twin brothers died while trying to help create the new missiles- no one knew Ana Une had made sure the scientists were the lowest in rank, the most expendable, and the most incompetent. It was the day her youngest brother would hit through the head in a training accident- Ana had made sure the boys training around him had never picked up a gun before. And it was the day Ana had ordered the signal coming from a small cross be eliminated after all information was extracted. 

It was the day Ana's conscience forced a nervous breakdown- but by noon, she was being sent to Treize Kushrenada's as his next in command, now known as Lady Une.

It was the day William Une's heart gave out at noon.

And the day Midii saw love again. 


End file.
